Percabethor so they think
by Loyal2Artemis
Summary: Percy proposes to Annabeth, and they will live the rest of their days in peace with their friends... or so they think.
1. I love you, Annabeth

**Summary: **Percy proposes to Annabeth and they will live the rest of their days in peace with their friends... or so they think.

**Spoiler alert: **Thalia doesn't join the hunt and Silena and Beckendorf don't die.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. Or any of the other characters, for that matter.

**Ages:** Percy and Annabeth are 21, but still living at camp. They plan to move out after they are married.

**Annabeth's POV**

As I came to be after a good nights sleep, I smiled. Today was my boyfriend Percy's birthday. I got up, got dressed, and picked up Percy's present.

** "**Time to pay my boyfriend a visit." I thought as I skipped out of my cabin to his.

**Percy's POV**

I had been up all night waiting for this time. Any minute now Annabeth would come in earlier than usual, and wish me a happy birthday. Then I would propose to her. I glanced over at the ring that I had spent so much time looking at, waiting for this **one **time. The gold band shone, and the silver diamond was sparkling in my room's early morning light. I flopped back down on my pillow, than sat up again. Better get ready for Annabeth. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for my shower.

**APOV**

"I can't wait! I can't wait! Percy just HAS to love my present," I thought as I walked to his cabin.

When I got to Percy's cabin, the shower was on and Percy called out "Just a sec, Annabeth, I'll be out soon. Just wait on my bed." So I plopped down on his bed. My hand hit something hard under his pillow. I reached under it, half thinking it was just an uncomfterable lump, maybe a sock or two, and my hand clasped a leather bound diary. I was so surprised that I dropped it. The diary flipped open to the latest entry. I gingerly picked it up. I took a deep breath and started to read.

_July 14, 2010. 8:48 pm_

_I have finally picked out a ring. I brought it here last night. I am hoping to propose to her tomorrow. When she comes to my cabin for my birthday, I mean. I love her. My Annabeth. _

My mouth fell open. He felt the same way as I felt about him. What most girls wouldn't give to be in my shoes. Because **he****, **the famous savior of Olympus, wanted to marry **me**. **Me.** I mean, sure, we've been dating, and kissed once. Twice. Three times. Ok, fine, we kiss a lot. But marry? It was too good to be true.

From inside the bathroom, the water stopped. I hastily shoved the diary back under the pillow. A few minutes later Percy stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. His eyes swept over the room, and landed on his bed. I glanced over and saw that a corner of the diary was peaking out. I blushed, and I saw that Percy was, too. Then he got down on one knee, and said, "Annabeth, will you marry me?

"Percy, I-I-I…"

**Author's note: Please, please, PLEASE review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? You know you want to….**

**By the way, this is my first fanfic, so… don't be ****too**** hard if it totally sucks. **


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary: **Percy proposes to Annabeth and they will live the rest of their days in peace with their friends... or so they think.

**Spoiler alert: **Thalia doesn't join the hunt and Silena and Beckendorf don't die.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. Or any of the other characters, for that matter.

**Ages:** Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are 21 (I know they aren't all the same age, but it doesn't work with them being different ages) . But they still are living at camp. They plan to move out after they are married.

_Last sentence from first chapter:_

_ "Percy I-I-I…"_

**APOV**

"…will" I finished, taking the pretty little ring from the box in Percy's hand.

Percy looked like he was jumping for joy inside. It was the most wonderful feeling to think that it was I who made him feel that way. I mean, it was like he found out that every day was Christmas. **(A/N Do demigods have Christmas? I suppose not, since they don't believe in…well, you get my point)**.

**PPOV**

She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! I swooped Annabeth into my arms and kissed her. She was the love of my life, she was what made life worth living. She was perfect. Nothing anyone did could change my love for her.

We were in the middle of our big kiss when one of the shadows in my semi-lighted room changed shape. Out walked Thalia and Nico. I noticed that Thalia had a gold ring on, too, just like my Annabeth.

"Good job, man," Nico said, snaking an arm around Thalia.

"How long were you here, Nico?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Well," Nico started, "I was just about to tell you that me and Thalia…"

"Thalia and I," mumbled Annabeth

"-were engaged," finished Nico, glaring at Annabeth for the interruption.

"But you were on your knees, Percy, and Annabeth was _just_ about to accept Percy's hand in marriage," gushed Thalia. "It was sooooo cute!"

"Chill out, Thals, you sound like a daughter of Aphrodite," scolded Annabeth.

"Which is good, right?" a new voice asked, as the cabin door creaked open, revealing Silena.

"Er… yeah, yeah of course," replied Annabeth, blushing a deep crimson red.

"Good, I was just checking. It didn't sound like a complement, if you ask me," retorted Silena. "Anyway, I was here because I was under the impression that you two," she gestured to Annabeth and Thalia, "are engaged to them," Silena then waved to Percy and Nico.

"How do you know this…?" I asked Silena, a little freaked out.

"Well," she said lifting her chin into the air, "when you have the goddess of love as a mother, like I do, you will be, ah, _included_ in certain information." She paused to let this sink in, then said "Well, goodbye. I have some important cabin matters to take care of. We ran out of mascara," she answered to our questioning looks.

**Third person POV. It is just the view as an onlooker might see it.**

There was then a bright flash of light. The four demigods covered their eyes with their hands. When the light had died out, the demigods peaked through their fingers. Four very angry Olympian parents stood before them.

"How dare you, Annabeth, my own daughter, betray me and marry that oh, so very **STUPID** sea spawn?" Athena's voice was shaking with anger.

"And you," said Poseidon, rounding on Percy, "_you _MARRIED that know-it-all's _DAUGHTER_?"

"_**THALIA GRACE. **__YOU ACSEPTED THAT CRULE, CHEATING THING'S _**SON?**" Zeus' voice rang above the others'.

"Why, Nico, why, would you marry that good-for-nothing's daughter?" Hades wasn't shouting, but his whisper had an icy chillness.

Just then another Olympian appeared in Percy's cabin. Aphrodite was here to save the day for her favorite couples. At least, that was her plan. "Fellow Olympians, settle down," Aphrodite sang. "If these couples want to be married, that is their choice. You can't let your own personal grudges get in the way of their undying love."

"_Aphrodite," _Zeus said warningly.

"I mean, love like this isn't something you get everyday," Aphrodite gushed.

"**Aphrodite…**" Zeus said again.

"But…," Aphrodite tried to start again.

"_**Aphrodite, get back to Olympus right now before I take your makeup away," **_Zeus threatened.

Aphrodite shrieked, and disappeared back to Olympus in a flash of golden light.

"You know, Aphrodite might not be wrong after all," Athena said after a moment.

"Athena is right," said Hades. "We can't let our own grudges get in the way of our kids' love."

"YES!" cried Aphrodite, who had evidentially been evesdropping.

"APHRODITE," bellowed Zeus, and sped off to find her, for she had disappeared when Zeus yelled.

When they had gone, Poseidon turned to the three demigods. "Well, I guess that's a yes. I, er, give you my blessing." Athena and Hades nodded.

Just then there was a green flash of light **(Harry Potter, anyone?)**. All anyone could see was green light, everywhere. A huge, magnified voice boomed "I have taken your pretty brides-to-be. Or, at least they were. Now there're **mine**! Wahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Sure enough, when the green light cleared, Annabeth and Thalia were gone.

"But who could that have done such a horrible, awful thing?" mused Nico out loud.

Percy noticed Athena looked grim.

"I know who it was," Athena said. "It was our old enemy, Luke."

**Dun, dun, dun. I'll update soon, I promise. Once again, please please please review. And thanks to all who have already reviewed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know most of you are probably mad at me for not updating in so long. But I had ELA exams, so I couldn't update. And… uh… 'tupdateandpleasedon'thateme. La, la, la, la, la. Wait, what's that? You couldn't understand that sentence? Ok, I said…wait… oops, that's my mom calling me. Gotta go! *skips away* **


End file.
